As is known in the art, there is a trade off in establishing the bit error rate (BER), sometimes also referred to in the literature as bit error ratio, in a data communication system. On one hand, a zero BER results in perfect (i.e., error free) packet transmission through the system and thus removes the requirement for any packet retransmission. On the other hand, as the BER is reduced, the cost of the system increases dramatically.